Corpse Showdown
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The end of the world is upon us. A mistake brings doom to Sweet Amoris and all who live in it. Two girls who at one point were the greatest of foes banned together to survive. With a Chainsaw and Katana as their weapons of choice they face friends and enemies alike in the Apocalypse. No one is safe... discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Corpse Showdown

 **Author Notes: Ok, this is totally late I know. But hey story's a story...this is based on the 2015 halloween event of my candy love(which we being sen and mako do not own) So yeah. Warning...zombie apocalypse...gonna be blood, violence, hot dead guys and with sen and Castiel...eh potty mouths.**

 _3rd P.O.V-Somewhere on the edge of Sweet Amoris...  
_

 **"Alrighty. That there should do it Dusk."** Taking the latest prototypes. She carefully places them into her backpack. **"Thanks man, I'll let you know if there are any problems."** A nod and they went their separate ways...

Sweet Amoris was a nice quiet and peaceful town. People of all different backgrounds met and became a close tight knit community in beautiful luxurious France. There we find a young, adventurous(annoying, psychotic, violent-) ahem spunky lady. On her motorcycle she flew through the streets.

As much as she loved feeling that wind and adrenaline rush through her veins. She knew she had to hustle onto school. As much as she cared(no scratch that she doesn't) about school. She couldn't afford another detention, or suspension...and she doesn't want to push her luck on expulsion.

So yeah she zooms to the school, nearly crashing(again.) A dash just before the bell rang she plopped herself into her seat. **"Ok class time to take attendance."** The day dragged on...and on...and on...

She yawned walking down the hall **. "Yawwwwnnnnnn boooooorriiinnnnnn."** She wished she wasn't here. She could be testing out her latest gear, or munching out while watching anime or something.

Granted there were times where things were interesting, like the concert with Castiel, or when they kidnapped bunnies, ect. **"Hey where's Candy Cane?"** She looked around, usually she'd see the brunette scurry about. Especially now that it's lunchtime.

Usually she was the one to make things interesting. Being the ditzy new girl she is...well with all the time she's spent here, she's not so new anymore. Castiel didn't bother to answer too absorbed into playing his guitar.

Lysander stopped jotting down lyrics. **"Her boyfriend Kenten alerted me that she was going to go and pick up her friend. Apparently we'll be having a new student."** Her interest peaked. **"Really? Another newbie...excellent! Let the torture welcome commence."**

She rubbed her hands eagerly. When suddenly they heard a screeching. **"Attention students and faculty. We have an emergency on our hands. This is not an emergency, repeat this is not a-KYAAAAAA!"** Chills racked through everyones spines as the scream suddenly goes silent. **"What the hell!"**

 _Elsewhere..._

A sigh escaped as she rolled her shoulders, trying to relax. It's been a few years since she last stepped into this town. And she wasn't too entirely thrilled to be back. But hey who knows maybe things have changed.

She couldn't relax however, seeing the swarms of people here at the airport. She was getting rather irritated at the amount of pushing and shoving going on. Pulling out the overly tight hairpiece, long silky hair swayed down her back. It reminded people of sunshine as it glistened.

 _'Where is she...'_ Glancing as her phone, she saw that her friend was late. It wasn't too shocking. In all honesty she didn't feel like she needed a guide around town, but hey, her directions weren't always the best and it was a good excuse to catch up on old times. **"Shishi!"**

She snapped her head up, green eyes surveying the area. Finally she catches short curly coffee locks. And sea blue eyes **"Candy!"** They hugged, glad to finally be reunited again. **"It's been too long~ How are you?"** They walked, the brunette trying to help with her bags.

 **"I'm well. Although I'm seriously tired, that plane trip did nothing for me"** A nod of understanding. **"Yeah but hey, you were in fricking Tokyo Japan! It must've been so cool."** She giggles. **"And from the looks of it, you seemed to have adapted pretty well."**

Shishi shrugged. Not at all ashamed of her new wardrobe. **"What can I say...the silky dresses were calling me~"** They shared a laugh. **"Well you're definitely the talk of the town. Man I can't wait to see the look on people's faces when you show up at the school dressed in your ninja warrior gear."**

A grin snuck it's way onto the blondes face. **"I know right? I have so many stories to tell you, but first I have to actually find my house. I'm scared to see the transformation that's happened since my mom is in charge of the renovating."** A shudder came across the pair.

 **"Yeah...um, topic change, you mentioned learning Kendo and stuff. How'd that go?"** Shishi just knew she wasn't going to be looking forward to going home. As much as she'd love to avoid it...she doesn't have her stuff settled yet.

 **"It was great. The instructor and I got along really well, she praised me to all the poor rookies that came in. Needless to say she spoiled me rotten when she found out I was moving back here."** Candaline raised an eyebrow. **"Ok two things...one what'd she get you? And two...no hot guy as a teacher?"**

Hands up in surrender, a light blush. **"Hey hey hey, I'll admit there were hotties in Japan. However none that really caught my eye, and mama kendo master gave me swords, knives, throwing stars you name it. To me that's better then any guy."** She was poked, once, twice.

 **"Uh huh, I'm sure, now your ready for the Apocalypse."** After what seemed like a century, they found Candy's car. Making a rush to Shishi's house. **"So is that seriously all you have on you?"** Looking behind, she finds her friend staring out the window.

 **"Yeah about 3 days before my trip, I went and shipped all my stuff here. My mom text me during the flight that she checked and found everything was delivered."** A stop at a red light. **"Great. Do you need any help unpacking?"** A full blown smile lifted her face.

Making the driver sweat drop a bit. **"There were reasons I asked you to meet up with me. And since my mom just placed the boxes in the house..."** A groan burst through. **"Agh I was tricked..."** Laughing at her poor friends misery. **"Love you."** She received a glare.

There was nothing innocent about her... **"Hate you."** But her annoyance didn't last long, in fact in evaporated rather quickly. Soon enough the girls made it to their destination. The door unlocked, they hustle their way in. A flick of the switch, and let there be light. **"Nice."** Her home was decorated nicely.

 **"Guess a miracle happened. Not a shred of pink and white in sight."** If anything it was the opposite. Shades of red curtains and black furniture adorned the place. The floors were shiny and clean wood.

A panel of weaponry hanging swords and other beautifully crafted works. **"Must've been dad. Thank god."** Out of habit Shishi's shoes come off, her feet bare. **"I'm due for a shower and lunch."** A ring tone startled the two, sheepishly Candy took out her cell.

 **"Is it lover boy?~"** A wicked grin spread across the ninja diva. She knew she was right when her friend started sputtering uncontrollably. **"Ahem, my boyfriend wanted me to meet him for lunch soooo."** Cue in the puppy dog eyes.

A sigh. **"Your ditching your favorite girlfriend for your boy...welllll"** She scratched her hair. **" Hrmmm...Finnnnneeeee. You go have your little makeout session, but only because my stuff is unpacked and I desperately need a shower."** With a million hugs and thank yous Candy rushes off.

Little did they know that would lead to the beginning of a grave mistake...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Corpse Showdown

chapter 2

 **Author Notes: whoop whoop thnx** Marripossa **for reviewing! lets go I do not own MCL.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

A shower was just the thing Shishi needed after her tiring trip on the plane. The hot droplets pounding on her back, a sweet aroma of vanilla was rubbed into her aching limbs, relaxing her tense muscles.

She proceeded to lathering her wet hair with strawberries and cream scented shampoo, getting rid of the sweat and dirt from the past two days. It was a relief for the girl to finally find herself back home.

Though the girl absolutely loved her old place, being back in her hometown, it made her feel at peace, as if she belonged. Seeing her friend Candy certainly helped with easing her anxiety to being back. Shishi had a great deal of friends and enemies while living here.

Unsnapping the conditioner bottle top she continued her highway of thoughts, one of her issues was the fact that she thought too much about things. That's when the power went out. Darkness was all Shishi could see.

Turning off the water she reached out, trying to grip for the towel she left laying on the ground. Quickly she wrapped the long cloth around her frame. Stepping cautiously as she fumbled for her clothes.

In a neat little pile on the side of the bathtub, she searched until she felt cool plastic. Turning on her phone she clicked on the light app. It's brightness made things easier. Setting it up against her faucet, she dressed herself in her still clean clothes.

 **"Alright...now to figure out what happened."** Satisfied that she was now covered, she grabbed her phone light. It unnerved her that the power suddenly shut off. When she last got into contact with her folks, she was told that everything was in tip top shape.

And that was only a few days ago. Better to be safe then sorry she grabbed one of her katana blades. Out of all her blades this one was her personal favorite. Black bamboo sheath with a crimson red moon and pink flower petals decorated on it.

It's blade was long and sharp, shining when out of it's case. This was the first sword she ever received and handled. So she knew it well. Strapping the sheath on her waist, the ninja warrior checked out the house. Listening for any kind of movements.

The sun peaked from the windows, still indicating daylight. But still something just felt wrong to the girl She finally decided to breath when she found that there was no one in the house. Still keeping the sword she went to her weapon collection.

She knew it would be foolish on her part to carry more then one sword, especially if it was just a false alarm, but something was just nagging her to be equipped with other weapons. So she grabbed some throwing stars, needles, and clamped two sheathed daggers to her thighs.

Her black and purple kimono covered the weapons. Minus the sword of course. But it couldn't be helped. Her head snapped as she heard screaming outside, she sprinted to the door. Her face revealed pure terror at what she was bearing witness to.

 _At the school..._

 **"Shit shit shit!"** She was running as fast as her legs could take her. Her backpack bounced behind her as the moans and groans began to fade behind her. The screaming, the wails of pain and suffering still echoed through the halls.

It was utter chaos as people and monsters blurred. Castiel and Lysander were on each side of Dusk. It was a nightmare as the rotting flesh stench filled the air. **"Kyaaaaaa!"** At some point the trio separated. Leaving the girl on her own.

No one had expected this to happen. One moment everyone was doing their own thing during lunchtime, then the next the principal makes the announcement and zombies start marching their way towards the unexpected students and staff.

Those who weren't frozen in place or eaten alive fled. Escaping through the school exits, calling for help, or tried to combat the corpses. Dusk knew two things. One she needed weapons. Two, she needed to get the heck outta there.

Her weapon choices were slim, but she managed to find a paper cutter in her homeroom. Ripping off the sharpened end she felt a bit safer knowing that up until she could either find a better weapon or make it to her house, she had something to protect herself.

Glass was breaking as zombies tried invading through the windows, trying to get inside. Panic, fear, those emotions carried the adrenaline in her veins. She bolted, going as fast as her legs could take her.

However she ran into a face that she hadn't expected. Her face was covered in blood, and her usually pale skin was an almost gray tone. Her brown curls were messy and stained with dirt. Her clothes ripped all over. **"C-Candy?"**

Blocking Dusks way. Gurgled groans were the only sounds she could make. Claws slammed down, aiming for the teen. But Dusk grasped the situation, dodging out of the way. **"Fuck! Sorry Candy!"** A split second decision and Candy fell with a sick thud. The metal stuck to her skull. Dusk flinched at the sight.

At the realization of what she just did, agony consumed her being.. _'I...what have I done!?'_ Her fingers were shaking as she reached for her weapon. Grimacing as she tried pulling it out of Candys' head. Her face was turning green at the smell.

After what seemed like an eternity of hell, she managed to retrieve her weapon. When feet slid right into the hallway. Brown ruffled hair, emerald green eyes and blood on his camo pants. **"Oh...shit."** It was Kenten Jacobs.

Military punk and Candy's boyfriend. And what's worse...he has a gun in his hand. **"Candy!?"** He starts aiming. Rage on his face. **"Dusk you backstabbing bitch!"** Not realizing that Dusk was protecting herself from the zombified brunet, he fires.

Cursing black and blue she flees, bullets flying into the air, nearly hitting her. **"Dammit Kenten!"** She now had two things to worry about, the zombies, and him! He was chasing her, trying to actually to shoot her. But luck happened to come and save her.

As zombies stumbled his way. He became distracted, focusing on shooting each and every single one in the head. Dusk managed to escape into the autoshop classroom.

Scattered papers and tossed seats. Her gaze checked ever nook and cranny. It was only a miracle that someone actually left a crowbar there for her. Switching to the heavy metal tool she ditched the chopper.

She blazed through the back doors. Tasting freedom, however she learned quickly onwards that the sight outside was just as bad if not worse. Cops were trying to combat the walking dead while escorting civilians to safety.

Limbs, bodies, blood, organs...everything involved in the human body was found laying across the streets. The screams only got louder as she sprinted towards her 's the apocalypse... And no one was truly ready for it.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: This probably would've turned out better if i didn't get an oversized headache. Anyways I'd like reviews/fav/follows/ but I am grateful for those just reading! Let's see who lives and who dies in this nightmare of survival. Tchao for now.**


End file.
